


TipToe

by mkhhhx



Series: Drop the bass [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, DJ - Freeform, Dancing, Domestic, Grinding, H-One, Implied Sexual Content, Jooheon is a tortured soul, Kid Fic, Kihyun is the real mvp of the story, M/M, Making Out, WonKyun being cute, now with their own kid too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk visits his husband at work, that't it.





	TipToe

**Author's Note:**

> My very beloved wifey suggested that song for HyungHyuk, hope you enjoy~

“I thought you had finished school hyung.” Siwoo says to Jooheon accusedly.

“I have...more school.” Jooheon simply says, not quite sure how to explain post graduate studies to a nine year old. Siwoo doesn’t care much about Jooheon’s books anyway.

  
“Why can’t I go see dad with Minhyung?” Siwoo whines.

“Because dad will be working the whole night and you should be sleeping.” Jooheon, the only spark of reasoning in the house.

“That’s a lie!” Siwoo raises his voice “He doesn’t work the whole night, he comes home when it’s still dark and I can hear him having tickle fights with Minhyung.”

“Tickle fights?” A blushing Minhyuk steps out of the bedroom, his makeup half done.

“You are having sex with dad. I know.” Siwoo turns to Minhyuk, with a flat tone.

“God he’s growing up too fast.” Jooheon exhales, stepping closer to Minhyuk.

“Last time I babysat he wanted to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean instead of cartoons, is that even age appropriate?”

“Everything is time appropriate as long as Hyungwon doesn’t know.” Minhyuk smirks in unison with Siwoo. They’ve been watching too many action movies together.

“Hyung!” Jooheon shouts but Minhyuk is already back to his bedroom, taking care of the rest of his make-up.

They have an arranged playdate for Siwoo the next day, but since his shifts were in his favor, Minhyuk couldn’t resist visiting his husband at work, fully knowing they’ll both be too tired to cope with their overexcited son. This is okay because they have uncles Ho and Kyun. These two have gotten their shit together and matured an unbelievable lot since they adopted. After a year with their kid, Changkyun is still too anxious over being the best parent he can and Hoseok just an absolute protective sweetheart to both his husband and son.

Thankfully, Siwoo is old enough to not need to be constantly pampered and Minhyuk and Hyungwon can leave him play with their friends’ slightly younger son while the adults get their coffee at the park. Minhyuk is still spoiling everyone, buying donuts for the kids even if Hoseok insists that his son will grow up eating healthily. Changkyun just munches on them in his sneaky ways. They found him hidden in one of those tiny plastic playground houses once, sharing chips with the kids.

Minhyuk carefully applies mascara and just a hint of lip gloss. He knows Hyungwon goes crazy over it. He checks himself in the mirror one last time. Tight pants, see through shirt, parted hair.

Hyungwon doesn’t know Minhyuk will be visiting, he’ll be a great surprise. Apparently they have passed their making out everywhere phase, depending on Siwoo sleeping over at friends or being away with the boy scouts over the weekends to keep their sexual life from falling apart. Despite that, Minhyuk loves nothing more than showing up in the club unannounced and dancing until he can catch Hyungwon’s eyes piercing his soul. Until he can see that his husband is struggling, too hard to not pop a boner in the middle of the club he works at. Kihyun would have his head for that. The lower one.

Minhyuk, before getting ready to leave the bedroom for good takes one last look around. Everything is so...Hyungwon. From the pile of clothes at the corner to the undone bed and the framed photo on the nightstand, Minhyuk’s favorite photo. It’s from their wedding, taken a few hours after they officially became husbands. They are all over each other, Minhyuk’s hands thrown around Hyungwon’s neck as they are dancing to a slow song. Minhyuk smiles and blows a kiss to the frame. There are only a few things he loves more than dancing with Hyungwon.

 

“Are you sure I can’t come with you? I’ll do my homework on time the whole week, I swear.” Siwoo clings on Minhyuk’s leg, efficiently stopping him from taking those four last steps to the door.

“Baby, you have to sleep, we’ll go see your cousin tomorrow.” Siwoo has been hyped about seeing his new cousin since the middle of the week and he also knows that dad Hyungwon will be stricter than Minhyung if he learns that his son didn’t go to sleep on time, and it’s already half past ten.

“Okay Minhyung, have fun, with dad, tell him I love him.”  
Minhyuk crouches down to press a sloppy kiss to Siwoo’s forehead, promising he will deliver. He takes a last look at Jooheon who’s skipping through their netflix account, probably trying to find something age appropriate to watch with Siwoo.

 

Minhyuk takes the transport to the club, since he doesn’t want to bother paying for a taxi and Hyungwon has taken the car. It’s a relatively quiet Friday night in the middle of spring, people either returning to their homes or just starting their nights at the fancy parts of Seoul. He knows the way to the club by heart now, been there more times than he can count the last few years.

The club has upgraded a lot since Kihyun took over a couple years ago. It’s a two levels building now, with the lower one serving as a dancefloor and the upper as a more quiet space with a wooden bar, for the patrons who are keener on having a drink and some conversation over dancing. Minhyuk has never been there, Hyungwon’s deck is at the lower floor and Minhyuk isn’t there to drink and chat. He’s there to make an impression and show the world to whom he belongs. The image of Hyungwon, or better, H-One, in his overworn leather jacket and black jeans is still the top of Minhyuk’s wet fantasies, even though it’s also his reality.

Before entering the club, Minhyuk sends a message to Jooheon, asking if Siwoo is at his bed, as he should be and he receives a picture of his son sleeping on the couch, a fleece draped over him. It’s good enough, so he wishes Jooheon a good night and heads for the VIP entrance.

The bouncer, like everyone else who works at the club recognizes him immediately and lets him pass, Minhyuk smiling and giving him a thumbs up. The casual patrons all know the guy who gets too flirty with H-One. The new ones still hope to have a chance with the hottest DJ around town.

Minhyuk takes in the scene, the party in full swing in front of him. Blinding lights, swaying bodies, the bass dropping low. He knows where his husband is, he even knows most of the playlist by heart because Hyungwon lets it play from their home stereo system while he’s working on it. Some years ago Minhyuk would seek men and women to dance with, grind their bodies together and have a good time, maybe take someone home, but now all he can think is seeing Hyungwon, so he heads to the decks.

There is a song from a popular group playing, some trappy rhythm and the rapper saying “whip it whip it whip it” in a rough low voice. Minhyuk sighs, sadly, his husband was never into whipping. For someone that breathed out dominance, Hyungwon was pretty vanilla and not really appreciative of Minhyuk’s fancy sex toys. Which was okay, because at the end of the day Hyungwon knew how to fuck.

Minhyuk spots H-One, who obviously can’t see him in the sea of people. It’s not like they are characters of a sappy fic or anything like that. Minhyuk sings along with the singer of the next song, mouths “I’m a special baby” rocking his body to the rhythm and getting into the mood, fully knowing there are eyes on him. He showers in the attention.

He dances with stranger, too close and yet so far, not touching anyone, just enjoying the atmosphere, the smell of alcohol and sweat he’s so much accustomed to, getting closer and closer to his destination, now able to see the DJ clearly, one hand on his laptop, the other up in the air.

Hyungwon waves his body, closes his eyes and bites his plump lips and Minhyuk feels a weird mixture of horny, proud and possessive. That’s his husband, his talented, sexy husband. There is a smooth transition to the next song when Hyungwon notices him. He smirks and takes the headphones off from where they are hanging around his neck. Minhyuk locks eyes with him and dances to the beat.

**Hold tight when you tiptoe**

Hyungwon is pressing some buttons. Minhyuk knows he’s putting his playlist on autoplay when he sees him stepping out of the decks, down the few steps and he loses him for a few seconds as he mingles with the crowd, people swooning over him like they’d do with some idol. Minhyuk waits.

**Shake something when you tiptoe**

“Why did you stopped dancing baby?” Hyungwon catches him from behind, slips his hands around Minhyuk’s waist and rocks against him, a small circle of people forming around them. Minhyuk pushes back on Hyungwon’s body, throws his head on his shoulder and kisses Hyungwon’s jaw sloppily.

“You want me to put on a show for them baby?”

“I want you to put on a show for me.” Hyungwon smells like vodka and Minhyuk kisses him square on the lips.

**Don’t brace when you push that back**

Hyungwon doesn’t dance much. He sips his drink while Minhyuk dances around him, on him. The elder grinds on his husband, kisses his neck and body rolls, slut drops to the beat and enjoys the stares. He knows he has a nice ass and he knows how to use it.

**Left, right do it just like that**

Minhyuk wants to rile Hyungwon up, he rubs himself on his husband’s groin and feels the erection popping, Hyungwon trying to stray away from the too close contact and failing, just letting Minhyuk turn him on. He knew he had lost the battle when Minhyuk showed up. He had lost the whole war when they got married. Not that he complained about it.

**Hold tight when you tiptoe**

Minhyuk blatantly runs his hands on Hyungwon’s torso, unbuttons the first few buttons and mouths on his collarbones. Only he can feel Hyungwon’s throat vibrating with a low moan and he is getting hard too. Kihyun will kill them both.

**Ayo, God blessed you from behind (I do)**

Hyungwon gropes Minhyuk’s ass, hands feeling and folding, nosing on his shoulders, fluffy and disheveled hair let a little too long falling on his eyes, eyeliner smothered. Minhyuk smirks and takes Hyungwon’s hands, places them on his chest, the thin material providing the friction required for his nipples to perk up. Hyungwon licks his lips.

**One hand up like the Heisman**

Hyungwon is tipsy and bold but Minhyuk knows he’ll need to go back to his position soon. Minhyuk spins around a little more, makes sure Hyungwon will have trouble with his pants and he will have to help later.

**First class seat when you’re riding**

He wants to have Hyungwon right then and there, but the odds are not in their favor. The night is still young and they won’t be able to sneak to the toilets or the office for a quickie anytime soon. With Siwoo and Jooheon at home, the chances of having their fun after they go back are too, too low.

**Wine that thing like it’s spineless**

Minhyuk tries to not depress himself, pecking Hyungwon on the lips one last time before he takes the drink from his husband’s hand and downs it, the vodka burning down his throat.

“Office, at 2am, be there” Hyungwon whispers into his ear and disappears, only to appear in front of his laptop to change the song after a few seconds, leaving Minhyuk waiting, because it’s barely twelve thirty.

He dances a bit more and exchanges knowing looks with Hyungwon and then settles for the bar to make Kihyun fix him something nice. Just one drink because he’s gonna be driving later and even if the roads are almost completely empty he’d rather be safe than sorry. He makes small talk with Kihyun only for a bit since the owner and main bartender of the club is too occupied with customers and around two an idea sneaks into his mind.

“Hey” He shouts to get Kihyun’s attention “can I go to the office for a while? I’m getting a headache”

“Sure, lie down on the couch a bit” Kihyun says, good naturedly and concerned, god bless his soul. Minhyuk thanks him and finds the subtle door leading to the soundproof office.

He makes full use of his husband’s boss’ leather black couch. He lies down and plays with his phone, counting down the minutes. Hyungwon barges in at two thirty and one. He looks like he has been through a tornado and a flood.

“Hey” Minhyuk says with a sly smile and Hyungwon only grunts in response, climbing on his lap and connecting their lips with urgency. Minhyuk kisses him back, hands automatically going to undo Hyungwon’s belt, lips on every single bare patch of skin he can find. That, until the door flies open.

“YOU” Kihyun shouts, too loud for such a tiny man “YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A HEADACHE” he then looks at Hyungwon and his pants “AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING.” They both stare at him in terror and unbelievably, his eyes soften, just the tiniest bit “you have ten minutes you fuckers.” and he shuts the door leaving them staring at it.

Those precious ten minutes are more than enough for Hyungwon to unwind and be able concentrate to work for the rest of the night and for Minhyuk to feel more relaxed than he has felt in weeks, his husband’s hands working wonders on him.

The rest of the night is blurry for Minhyuk, staying into the office and playing on Kihyun’s business computer in some kind of post orgasmic bliss, waiting for the patrons to start leaving until it’s a bit after four o’clock and the club is empty, Kihyun locking up the main doors.

When they find themselves in the car lazily making out parked outside their apartment he feels content and tired, realizing they have only a couple of hours to sleep and knowing that Siwoo will be up on an ungodly hour. Maybe they can leave him to Jooheon.

Or not.

“Are you gonna have a tickle fight now?” Siwoo asks sleepily from the couch when they step into the living room, Jooheon snoring next to him.

“No baby, too tired for that. Go back to sleep.”

“When the hell do we have tickle fights?” Hyungwon whispers to him when they are getting under the covers but Minhyuk just giggles and kisses him goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
